User talk:MrAwesome300
From Flying Anonymous Bum 74 Excuse me. Do you think you could remove the Pat Morita dedication from this wiki? It is not even logo and it's kinda disrespectful to put a dedication as creepy. Welcome Hi, welcome to Scary Logos Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Angry Typewriter Man page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Admin I made you an admin. I'm not editing as much, so I'm leaving the wiki in your hands. Hey look the internet! I can FINALLY sell my Kidneys! 17:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) You Are Awsome how do i create pages I think The Snee Oosh logo should be added. Douglas.gordon.1428 (talk) 02:34, November 20, 2013 (UTC)douglas.gordon.1428 HI i have logos I updated the logo on Closing Logos Group. It wastaken from the web site. It's real, not fake. click here! Blue91233 (talk) 07:00, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Just a little favor Since you're an admin, can you please block NessTheOrange because he posted a picture called "Deez nuts" which has nothing to do with the wiki and is inappropriate. Also, please block another user named DarwinTrollSlayer because he trolled my profile page back in July and I don't want him going unpunished. He's also messed up other pages on this wiki. So could you please block those two users I mentioned? (Bennyben1998 (talk) 17:13, December 20, 2015 (UTC)Bennyben1998) DerpDerpDerpy (talk) 00:21, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Something about the wallpaper bothers me a bit. Makes it a teense difficult to read stuff here. I have noticed a list of problems with the Scary Logos Wiki. #Spam. Lots and lots of it. #Pages that have nothing to do with the wiki (i.e. pages about commercials, pages about TV shows, useless pages like S, X, 1, Metal Logos, Keegan-Michael Key, etc.) #TROLLS, HARASSMENT, AND HATEFUL PAGES (i.e. Sims 1 burglar music, This wiki in a nutshell, This wiki sucks cuck, Kill yourself, Bill clinton is a rapist, etc.) Btw, those are ACTUAL PAGES! Look them up on the wiki and you'll know what I'm talking about! #Useless categories (i.e. "Logos that scare" categories, "Children who" categories, etc.) #Disrespecting memorials and calling them NIGHTMARE SCARY? WTF??? #Pages that PLAGIARIZE and COPY SOURCE MATERIAL from the CLG WIKI!!!! #We've barely even scratched the surface of the list of pages that MUST be deleted. If all of these problems aren't fixed, this wiki will be taken down and lost forever. There's probably more that I haven't mentioned, but that's what I've been seeing so far. Billy Naven (talk) 18:03, July 23, 2018 (UTC)Billy Naven HELP!!!!!! Sorry to do this to you again, but my computer is acting weird, so here's my message: I have noticed a list of problems with the Scary Logos Wiki. #Spam. Lots and lots of it. #Pages that have nothing to do with the wiki (i.e. pages about commercials, pages about TV shows, useless pages like S, X, 1, Metal Logos, Keegan-Michael Key, etc.) #TROLLS, HARASSMENT, AND HATEFUL PAGES (i.e. Sims 1 burglar music, This wiki in a nutshell, This wiki sucks cuck, Kill yourself, Bill clinton is a rapist, etc.) Btw, those are ACTUAL PAGES! Look them up on the wiki and you'll know what I'm talking about! #Useless categories (i.e. "Logos that scare" categories, "Children who" categories, etc.) #Disrespecting memorials and calling them NIGHTMARE SCARY? WTF??? #Pages that PLAGIARIZE and COPY SOURCE MATERIAL from the CLG WIKI!!!! #We've barely even scratched the surface of the list of pages that MUST be deleted. If all of these problems aren't fixed, this wiki will be taken down and lost forever. There's probably more that I haven't mentioned, but that's what I've been seeing so far.